A Series Of Lustful Occurrences
by Greath
Summary: A collection of short stories and one-shots depicting the relationship between the teens and their dragons. Lots of lemons and PWP. View at your own risk. Accepting ideas for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the internet! This is a story idea I had for a long time now. This story will contain 1shots and maybe a few short stories about the relationship between the teens and their dragons. You should also note that each chapter is random and they do not follow each other. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the many more to come. :)**

* * *

On a warm sunny day Astrid, Toothless, and two Terrible Terrors, one blue and the other red, decided to head over to the cove to have some physical activity. Once they got there they went straight to work, not wasting any time. As Astrid got undressed the three dragons waited in anticipation. All of them were sitting a few feet away from her, fully erect. The penis of the two Terrors were 7 inches(17cm) long and their balls were the same size as a human. Toothless on the other hand had a foot(30) long penis with each testicle being each the size of a softball.

"Hey boys," she said. The dragon's head shot up. "I'm all yours. Do whatever you want." She was laying on all fours with one hand rubbing her pussy and the other rubbing her boobs. The blue Terror made the first move. He walked up to the horny teen, looking her straight in the eye. He came closer and put his tongue in her mouth. To her surprise there was no taste of fish. Now knowing this she decided to make the kiss an interesting one for the dragon. As his tongue moved around Astrid followed it. If the drake's stopped she stopped. She even tried licking his tongue. After about two minutes of intense and somewhat bizarre kissing the dragon removed his tongue from her mouth.

It then dawned on the blonde that she and the dragon in front of her were the only one doing any activity. "I did say all of you can do what you want, so why is this Terror the only one doing any…" She turned around to see what the other two were doing but she wasn't surprised. What she saw was Toothless on his back, tongue hanging out, and his tail moving back and forth with the Terror on his stomach sucking his dick.

"You got to be kidding me," the blond thought. "We come here so they can have sex with me but instead they are doing each other?" Seeing this made the teen a little aggravated. She was hoping to have the three dragons on her at the same time but now it's only one. "Hey you two," She yelled. Both dragons looked up "you can do that later. Right now I WANT both of you…" Then she put a hand on her butt. "…to get over here and have some fun." With that said Toothless and the other Terror made their way to her. Toothless was the first to reach her. He knew exactly what he was going to do and he didn't waste any time doing it. Without warning the drake stuck his long tongue into the female Vikings anal cavity, making her jump in the process.

The tongue entered and exited her rectum several times before said tongue made its way moving along the girls butt crack, going in a slow up down motion. After a few laps on the crack Toothless repeated the cycle. "This had must be the strangest yet more erotic thing I have ever felt." She told him. Toothless stopped what he was doing and replied with a deep purr then continued. After a couple more laps Toothless stopped and sat back down, enjoying h=the view in front of him.

"I guess that leaves you with only one thing to do." Astrid said to the red Terror, as he walked past Toothless. He first leaned in and smelled her pussy. The scent that emitted from it was strong and indicated that Astrid was aroused and the fact that she was starting to moan and pant uncontrollably. The Terror took a breath then placed his tongue inside Astrid's vagina. He wanted to see how deep he could get it so he dug his face into her. From an onlookers point of view it looked like he was trying to get his whole head inside her. After much wiggling and moving, the tongue was a few inches in, he then proceeded to move it in every possible direction. As it moved around, Astrid started to drip cum. He made sure to drink it as it landed on his tongue. He also licked and nibbled at her clitoris. Once this happened the blonde decided enough was enough. With a load moan she climaxed all over the Terrors face. The poor thing had so much cum fly at him that a small layer of it covered the front half of his body. "For. . . the love . . .of Thor I. . . I'm sorry but by the gods that was so good." She said in between pants. A small grunt was the dragon's only reply for it was now licking the cum off of him body.

A small whimper caused her to look up. There was the other Terror, now on his back, with legs spread, looking at her with sad eyes. "aww don't be sad I didn't forget about you. I save the best for last." Astrid then grabbed his penis and with a smile said, "Well aren't you a big boy," While she began stroking his member. Heat radiated off of it and it was as hard as a rock. The dragon had his tongue hanging from the side and the look on his face clearly showed he was lost in a world of pleasure.

Said Terror gave a soothing purr as it looked at its penis. "I think I know what you want." Astrid told him. Still stroking, she put her mouth on his dick and bobbed up and down. Pre started to come out of the penis, making the horny girl moan. But that wasn't all she had in store for her little friend. With her other hand she started to play with his balls, gently squeezing and rubbing them. While doing this the Viking couldn't help but notice how smooth the skin was on the fragile area.

Astrid started to hear heavy breathing come from the small drake and she took this as a sign that he about to climax. "You're going to cum soon?" she asked. The Terror nodded. "good I can't wait to taste it and remember, don't tense up let it all out." Then she went back to work pleasing him. About a minute later the dragon grabbed Astrid's head a shot his white gooey, stringy load into her mouth. The teen reacted quick and made sure to swallow all of it as long burst entered her mouth and slid down her throat.

When she took the dick out of her mouth and looked up, the Terror was panting heavily. "That was a big and delicious load. I would love to do that again." Astrid told him. She turned to tell the others the same thing. "Same with you two, I would love to. . ." When she turned she saw the Terror at it again, sucking on Toothless although this time it didn't last long. Soon after she saw them Toothless let out a mighty roar as tons of white cum came out and completely covered the dragon. "I see you two finally had your fun. Now let's clean up and get back to the village."

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter. How was it? Hope you liked it. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully soon. Please leave a review and have a great day! =D ****I'm also open for suggestions on future chapters and if I do use your idea I'll give you full credit.**

**There is an image that goes along with this story. If you email me at**

** mwa220  
[AT}  
****yahoo]DOT[com**

** I will send it to you. ;)**

**~Greath**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! ^_^ Lets see if you guy like this chapter as much as I did writing it. I would like to thank everyone for the positive reviews. **

**Replying to Reviews**

** "Guest": "I love your idea but make a chapter about female hiccup and toothless as a human" **

**I'm sorry to say this but all character will stay as they are portrayed in the movie. **

**storygirl99210: "I want to see HIccup/Toothless!"**

**Today is you lucky day. =D**

**Anon: "Make astrid x all dragons at the same time"**

**I have a few ideas on how I can make that possible. :) **

**In a PM from germanyusaman1997: "...you should consider doing a chapter with all the main characters and their dragons" **

**I was thinking about doing that for quite sometime. Keep an eye out in the near future. :)**

* * *

It was mid-February on Berk and heavy snow covered the island in a blanket of white. The inhabitants, human and dragon alike were all in their homes, safe from the frigid weather. In a house overlooking the village, Hiccup and Toothless listened to the howling wind outside.

"Doesn't sound like it's going to stop snowing anytime soon," Hiccup said. Toothless looked and him and replied with a grunt. "Looks like we are going to spend another night inside," he let out a long sigh. The teen got up from his bed and walked over to the door. He poked his head out, looking to see if his father was still awake. "His bedroom door is closed. Hopefully he's asleep." Hiccup mumbled to himself. He quietly made his way down the hall to his father's room. He placed his ear on the wooden door. Snoring could be heard on the other side. Smiling the teen said, "He's out cold. That's perfect. No matter how much noise we make he's not going to wake up." He turned and made his way back to his room, closing the door as on his way in.

"He's sound asleep bud." Hiccup said. The dragon wagged his tail and gave him a toothless smile. The Viking walked over to his dragon. "Want to do it now or later?" He asked. The drake responded by putting his face against his pants and sniffing the boys private area. "Ok we can do it now," Hiccup told him, pushing the giant reptile away.

Hiccup removed his clothes, tossing them to the side. He then went to one of his nightstand by his bed and took out four pieces of paper1 from the top drawer and placing them on the bed. The teen motioned for Toothless. "Which one do you want to do today?" He asked? The dragon looked at each page for a few seconds before pressing his nose against two of them. "You want to do those two? In the order you picked them?" Hiccup asked. He nodded. "That's fine with me" He said as he put the pages back in the drawer.

As the teen lay on the bed, his dragon went to the end of the bed, and placed his head in between the boys spread legs gawking at his penis. He nudged his muzzle into his lover's groin. He inhaled deeply through his nose, letting the scent fill his nostrils, making his eyes roll back. Hiccup giggled at the site of the powerful and fearsome dragon, who everyone considered to be 'the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' as he quickly turned into a horny, submissive dragon. Said dragon looked at Hiccup, tilting his head wondering what made him laugh. "It's nothing bud," He told him "it just tickles a bit." Toothless gave a pleasant purr then returned to admiring his human's penis and his exotic scent.

The Night Fury extended his long, wet forked tongue onto Hiccup's penis. The Viking pushed his hips forward trying to get all of it into Toothless mouth. A moan escaped his mouth as the dragon's tongue began curling and stroking around the penis, pushing into his foreskin and swirling around the glans. "S…Stop, Toothless," he said The drake pulled back, giving a low 'whrrr' sound as his enormous greens eyes looked up at Hiccup. "It's my turn" he said.

The dragon had a very pleased look on its face, his tongue licking across his lips and snout. He got off the bed, turned, with his tail raised, and bent the front half of his body down so his hindquarters were in the air moving from side to side, taunting the boy. Just like Toothless did Hiccup gawked at his mate's genitals and shaft. This was the first time the teen got a good look at them. There were ridges running down on either side of his shaft, starting from just under the head and stopping a few inches away from the base. He stared at his huge, scale less smooth balls as they rhythmically moved with the dragon.

The red-head exited the bed and moved close to Toothless' tail vent. Once there the mixture of sweat and the scent of the dragon's cock, which puzzled him emitted off of it. He grabbed hold of his tail and slowly pushed into his dragon. As he made his way into Toothless rectum the tightness on is cock was extremely arousing. After he managed to get his whole length in, he began slowly thrusting in and out. His saliva cover member moved with ease, as it adjusted to the tightness around it. Erotic purrs and panting could be heard of Toothless.

Hiccup looked over and saw a salivating dragon with his forked tongue hanging and his lustful green eyes watching his receiver. The smell of sweat filled the air, as Hiccup started to pick up the pace, going in and out in a faster motion with every thrust. The sound of their ball sack hitting each other added to the erotic scene taking place.. With his sweaty hands starting to slip, he went from holding onto the Night Fury's tail to holding his hips.

Hiccup bit his lower lip as he felt his balls begin to tense and pull up against his shaft base and he squeezed Toothless' hips as if his life depended on it. The teen let out a moan as he ejaculated into Toothless' ass. The dragon laid on his front paws, eyes rolled back as he felt his humans warn cum fill his butt. Once his climax subsided the Viking pulled out and fell backwards onto the bed. "T…Toothless that was… wonderful," he said between pants. His dragon replied with a toothless smile as he sat next to Hiccup in the bed with his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as they both drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I would like to get the next chapter done and posted within 2 weeks (by January 31st). Let's hope that happens. Please leave a review and have a great day! =D**

**1. So people don't get confused. The first page was Toothless sucking Hiccup and the second was Hiccup fucking Toothless.**

**~Greath**


End file.
